The Percabeth Detectives
by The Stoll Sisters
Summary: Eight teens, three mysteries, one couple...  R and R, no flames please. We don't the characters and CHB
1. Chapter 1: St Helens Discovery

Chapter 1: St. Helens Discovery

"We're going to ask you again, what happened in Mount St. Helens?" A deep voice said.

"Look, I'm telling the truth, nothing happened between Percy and Annabeth." Rachel answered.

"She's telling the truth, just forget about it." A higher voice came.

"Fine. You're free to go." The deep voice told Rachel.

Rachel wasn't really worried or surprised. She knew what was going on and who were the people questioning her. She nodded and left the place, her footsteps echoing the hall.

"Nice job, mister obvious." Connor Stoll said as he switched on the lights to reveal eight teenagers in the building, which was actually Bunker 9.

"Hey I tried, plus I told Drew it was a bad idea." Will replied.

"Well we know now that nothing happened during their quest in St. Helens. I told you, Drew." Piper turned to her half-sister.

"I just know something happened. I can feel it." Drew looked puzzled.

"Sure, I can feel someone falling in love a mile away." Travis said sarcastically.

Drew just glared at him and started going around the bunker. Everyone was staring at her.

"What the heck are you doing?" Nico asked her.

"Thinking of course." Drew answered. Leo snorted and whispered something to Nico.

"Can we just come back tomorrow?" Katie Gardner said.

"I got it!" Drew surprised her members. "We need a person who can talk to Annabeth or Percy. Any volunteers?"

The eight shifted uncomfortably, they knew how weird Drew's ideas were. Without her, their secret club wouldn't exist.

"I'll do it." Piper raised her hand. "I can do charmspeak, why can't you?"

"I have things to do tomorrow, Piper. Annabeth likes you anyway." Drew answered. "So guys and gals, operation St. Helens is a go."

"That name sucks." Nico complained.

"Got a better idea, zombie dude?"

"Well…no."

"Good, now detectives, let's get some shuteye."

Piper was making her way to the Athena cabin, she figured out what she had to say to Annabeth. Actually she didn't really plan a lot and was getting nervous. If nothing happened and Drew was just saying stupid stuff, then this would be a waste. Piper reached the door and knocked.

"Oh hi, Piper." Annabeth greeted. She looked pretty calm and everything. Not like the last war in Greece.

"Hey, Annabeth how are you doing? You wanna take a walk?" Piper asked, her hopes high.

"Um, sure I have nothing else to do." Annabeth replied and followed Piper to the strawberry patch.

"I still have a lot going on" Annabeth started. "A lot of campers lately. A walk might calm me down."

"Yeah I have a few problems of my own. But you know us Aphrodite girls, busy with "other stuff". Which reminds me, how's Percy?" As soon as Piper said this, Annabeth frowned.

"Um…he's fine, you see him everyday actually. Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, sorry this thing isn't getting anywhere. Let's change the subject, I'm wondering, how did Mount St. Helens erupt again?" Piper knew Annabeth would get suspicious with the question but she couldn't take it back anyway.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and continued frowning. But she took a deep breath and answered. "Well Percy said he was being attacked by monsters after I left but the rest was really a blur to me. I don't remember actually what he told me." Piper saw something in her answer.

"What do you mean you left? Why?" Piper asked again.

"I already told you, Piper why are you bringing it up again?"

"Just forgot the story too. Please?" Piper pleaded and added some charm to her voice. Suddenly Annabeth became expressionless.

"He um told me to go ahead and he'll try to hold the monsters off. But I refused then he kept urging then…" Annabeth stopped talking. "Then I let him take care of it, that's all."

Piper was disappointed, but she wouldn't give up, even to Drew's orders.

"Are you sure?" Piper put all her force and charm into it. "Is that all that happened?"

"He...he was trying to protect me" Annabeth continued. "And I was really worried about him, so I-I kissed him."

A pleased smile came from Piper's face. "Wow, some story about strawberries, Annabeth. Well I best get going, it's almost dinner." Since Piper mastered her charmspeak, she can do that. Annabeth snapped back to reality.

"Um, sure thanks for the walk, Piper." Annabeth looked unsure of what just happened but went back to her cabin and Piper to Bunker 9.

"Well? Did you get it? Spill." Drew said to her as soon as she arrived.

"Yes, turns out Percabeth got their first kiss under Mount St. Helens." Piper answered her.

"Yes! You owe me three bucks, bro." Travis said to his brother. Connor cursed and reluctantly gave his money to Travis.

"So, detectives-"

"Could you stop calling us that?" Will complained.

"Hey I started this club!" Drew protested. "Without it you wouldn't been able to get the truth of St. Helens."

"I regret agreeing to this." Nico grumbled.

"So what next, Nancy?" Leo asked.

"That's simple" Drew replied. "The kiss after the war."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked. "That isn't a mystery. We even planned that sneak attack."

"Yes, but after we tossed them into the water-"

"Which was my idea by the way." Connor said proudly.

"After we tossed them, it took a long time to get back." Drew finished. "Any guess?"

"Bet five dollars they kissed." Connor said.

"We'll see about it."

Stay tuned…


	2. Chapter 2: Underwater Secrets

**Chapter 2: Underwater Secrets**

Connor Stoll was staring at the water. It was sunset and he decided to sit by the canoe lake and watch the orange sun go down. As he stared at the tiny waves, he remembered what happened after their victory against the titans.  
><em>flashback<em>

"_SHH!" One of the Aphrodite girls said. "Annabeth's with Percy." A lot of them giggled._

_Losers, Connor thought. He was sitting beside his brother at the Hermes table, talking about a new prank._

"_Whatever happens," Drew said to her sisters. "Nobody says anything! Now tell the rest!" the Aphrodite girls started going around the pavilion and whispering to the counselors. One of them approached him but he just waved her off._

"_I know already."_

_After that, everyone was pretty much staring at the two, others were making noise just to make sure they don't notice the silence._

Connor avoided that part and skipped to the part when Percy and Annabeth were tossed in the water.

_Everyone was laughing, and waiting for them to hit surface. Connor knew Percy could breathe underwater but Annabeth definitely couldn't. About a few minutes past and the rest of the campers were either getting worried, curious, or mad._

"_That's freaky." Travis told him._

"_Wonder what they're doing down there?" Connor asked._

_Then suddenly, Percy and Annabeth went back to the surface. Percy was still dry but Annabeth was a mess. As they swam back to land, Connor approached them._

"_Didn't know you could breathe that long, Annabeth." He said._

_Annabeth looked at Percy and they had a silent conversation. Connor knew something did happen underwater._

"_Um, yeah, guess it's from the years of experience." Annabeth replied._

The rest wasn't really important. Connor kept staring at the water, like a monster could snatch him up any second. The conch horn blew and he trudged off to the dining pavilion for dinner.

"Alright guys, what have you got for me?" Drew asked.

They were back in Bunker 9, the eight seemed pretty tired and worried. Nobody answered Drew.

"OMG you guys, nothing? Don't you remember anything?"

"Maybe we should focus on what happened that night." Piper suggested.

"Okay, so what did happen?" Leo asked.

The members were silent as Will told them.

"So how are we going to do it?" Nico asked. "We haven't got a clue."

Silence again.

"I know" Leo said sarcastically. "Why don't we ask the naiads what happened. They were there the whole time."

Everyone turned to him.

"You know I don't get you." Nico told him.

"It's the only idea we got" Drew announced. "Any more before we go through?"

"Wait! I was only joking." Leo complained.

"Well it's your fault for joking around." Katie said.

"Okay, we'll need a team effort here. Maybe five of us will go underwater and the rest will stay and guard?"

"But how will we breathe underwater? You got to be a Poseidon kid to do that." Connor snorted.

Will smirked "I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" Drew pleaded.

"Just leave it to me."

The members looked at each other with worried looks. Hoping Will knew what he was doing.

The next day Will woke up early to go to the Hecate cabin. _It's not a good plan _ he thought _but it's the only one we have._  
>Will reached the porch of the purple-greenish house with stars everywhere to make it look like it's from space. It actually changes depending on what were the kids doing. Right now, it looked like they're sleeping. Will knocked on the door and stared at the riddle on it. Few people say it comes true but usually doesn't. Most people freak out because it says their horrible fate on that day, it freaked Will out a lot.<p>

_The thing you seek you will find  
>In the eyes of yellow, an ancient kind<br>the trigger will be pulled by a menace  
>and you may never reach the surface<em>

It was like a little prophecy for Will. But before he could think of it, the door flew open. Virginia, the head counselor was still wearing her pajamas and by the look of her face, she seemed annoyed at Will for waking her up.

"What is it, Will?" She stifled a yawn. "Can't it wait till breakfast?"

"No time, do you have a magic item for breathing underwater?"

Virginia's eyes widened "What for?"

"I lost something while canoeing" Will lied. "I need to get it back right away."

"Ask the naiads to get it for you." Virginia suggested.

"You know how naiads are, always with the attitude."

Virginia looked at him for a second then sighed.

"Fine I think I have something, get inside."

Inside the Hecate cabin was like a mad scientist's room, potions and books on the shelves, things floating around either to disturb another person or clean the mess. Virginia led him to her bed and took a brief case from her bedside drawer. It was filled with magic items. She picked a sea green pouch and handed it to him.

"Here, eat these and you'll be able to breathe underwater for about an hour. Don't use a lot." She added.

"Thanks, Virginia."

"Yeah, now please leave me to sleep." And with that, she pulled the covers and was snoring in seconds.

"I hope you got something good for us, Will." Drew told him on their next meeting after lunch.

"I've got just the thing." He held the pouch high for everyone to see.

"What is it exactly?" Travis asked.

"A magic item, you dummy!" Katie nudged him.

"We'll be able to breathe underwater for about an hour." Will announced.

"Okay, I'll need Piper, Will , Katie, and Nico to come with me underwater. The rest will stand watch." Drew announced.

"Nice job." Connor said sarcastically. Will immediately thought of the little prophecy in the Hecate cabin. _The trigger will be pulled by a menace _Drew probably was thinking about it too.

"Sorry guys" Nico said. "Can't go into Poseidon's territory."

"But Percy's been to the underworld a million times." Drew protested.

"I'm just not a good in water. Besides, I can't swim."

"Fine" Drew grumbled. "We'll take Leo instead."

The Stolls pouted. _At least Leo's a bit smarter_ Will thought.

"That settles it people!" Drew announced. "We start today at two o' clock. Don't be late."

The sun was shining really brightly at around two o' clock. The canoe lake was empty and everyone was ready.

"Okay, guys good luck." Piper told the group while Will handed the magic item. It looked liked gumballs. They were about to dive when Drew approached the Stoll brothers and Nico.

"I hope you do your job." She warned them.

"Sure we'll tell you once we see someone." Travis assured her.

Drew returned and together they dived into the lake.

"Hello?" Leo called as they were hunting for naiads. "Cool! We could talk too!"

It was kind of dark under the lake. The usual you'll find, except for the kind of fish or the other creatures you'll find swimming under the sea green water.

"There they are!" Piper pointed to group of pretty girls weaving baskets of water and humming a beautiful tune. They were only a few meters away when the naiads noticed them. They didn't run away, just smiled and waved. Leo waved back at them, but Piper slapped his hand.

"This is serious." She hissed.

"Oh come on, they're being friendly."

But before Piper could say something else, another naiad appeared. It looked older, like a naiad grandmother, except it had yellow eyes. Will swore under his breath, he knew this was trouble, even though the riddle said they'll find what they were looking for. There will always be a catch.

"What can I do for you?" She asked gently.

"Um, we were wondering if you saw anything on August 18 of 2009?" Katie asked.

"Hmm, a long time ago, I think I saw two people come down here."

"And what did they do?" Piper asked with intense charmspeak.

"Yes, a son of Poseidon probably, made a bubble for his partner, kissed and went up to the surface, a very romantic night." She answered.

Leo puffed up his cheeks. "Romantic?"

"Never mind him" Drew said to the naiad. "Thank you and we're sorry to be a bother."

They were starting to swim back when the naiad called back. Will gulped.

"Stop" She said calmly. "There's something I need to ask you."

They all turned around shaking. "And what can we do for your kindness?" Katie stammered.

"A trade, since I did something for you, you must do something for me. One of you will have to stay."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because that's how it is, dear."

"But we only asked a simple question." Drew complained.

"Do it or you'll all be stuck here." She said in a blank tone.

"Man, this is stupid." Leo whined.

"What was that?" the naiad hissed.

Before she could take out all her rage, Will threw a jar of greek fire at the naiad, she hissed and swam away.

"I'll get you for that!" She screamed and disappeared.

"We got the wrong naiad." Leo stated as they returned to the surface.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Katie complained.

"Don't worry we won't" Drew assured her.

When they got back to the surface, Piper told the Stolls and Nico everything that happened. Will was thinking about the riddle as they went back to Bunker Nine. _It all came true and now it's over _ he thought. On the way, Will thought he saw a silhouette of a girl in the trees, but didn't want to make a fuss. He was tired of a whole day of trying to find out a simple question.

**Stay tuned…**


	3. Chapter 3: Interviewing a Relative

**Chapter 3: Interviewing a Relative**

Piper sighed as she walked on the way to Bunker 9. _Hopefully, we'll have no more mysteries_ she thought. She hated that Drew started the whole thing, who cared anyway? And why was she caring too?

"Everyone here?" Drew asked as Piper entered the secret bunker.

"I almost forgot" Connor turned to his brother. "You owe me five bucks."

"Why did you call us, Drew?" Nico complained. "There's nothing else to uncover."

"You're right." Drew admitted.

"So why are we here?" Leo demanded.

"Any of you got something for me?" Drew asked in a small voice.

Nobody answered.

"Maybe we could ask someone for an idea." Katie suggested.

"Someone related to any of them." Piper added.

"How about Malcolm?" Will suggested.

"That's not bad actually" Drew admitted. "Get ready, guys it's time for another interview."

"I'll make the mysterious note!" Connor volunteered.

"It was your turn last time!" Travis complained.

Malcolm was eating dinner when he found a note under his plate, it had a weird font and was slightly torn and crumpled. _Meet me in Bunker 9, bring no one! _ It said.

"What have you got there, Malcolm?" Annabeth asked him. He quickly crumpled the paper and continued to eat his grapes.

"It's nothing." He replied.

Annabeth started at him for a second then went back to her own plate.

Malcolm was feeling sickly, he wasn't sure where the note came from but he knew it was up to no good. He walked briskly to Bunker 9, he hated being alone, for a demigod it meant a lot of trouble. He could hear the sounds of monsters walking or crawling around in the deep forest. When he couldn't take it anymore and decided to run, he arrived in Bunker 9. He slid open the big doors and peaked inside, it was dark and no one seemed to be there. He was about to go back when a voice called him.

"Malcolm, come here." It said in a rough, deep voice.

"What do you want?" Malcolm reached for his dagger. "Is this some kind of prank?" he had enough of the Hermes cabin's pranks.

"This is not a trick, please, come closer so we can see your face." Another voice said. It was higher and more soothing, like lullaby music, Malcolm wanted to do whatever it said. He stepped a few feet closer and suddenly, a tiny light opened. It was so small that the only light shone on the wooden chair, like a spotlight.

"Please, sit." The higher voice asked. Malcolm sat and looked around, he couldn't see where the voices came from, but they were close.

"Malcolm, do you love your sister, Annabeth?" It asked. Malcolm thought it was a stupid question, but her answered it anyway.

"Um, yeah I do."

"Do you know a lot about her?" The deeper voice sounded impatient.

Malcolm went impatient too, what the Hades do they want from him?

"Percy? Is that you?" Malcolm sounded irritated. Sure, he liked Percy like a brother but he could be annoying sometimes, especially around Annabeth. Malcolm wasn't sure but he thought he heard whispers around him.

"Percy's not here, now answer us!" The first voice demanded.

"Of course" Malcolm stayed firm. "She's my half-sister, what do you expect?"

"Just tell us anything you know about her relationship with Percy." A third voice demanded. It sounded really familiar, Malcolm was sure he heard it before.

"Ignore that" the deep voice sounded really angry now. "Just answer our question."

"Why?" Malcolm retorted. "So you can ask her out? Sorry she's taken."

"Malcolm" the second voice pleaded. "We're not going to do anything with the both of them, we just want to know about their relationship. Can you help us out? Anything happened?"

"Hold on" the familiar voice came back. "Before Percy disappeared, the campfire, they both weren't there. What happened?"

Malcolm winced, he knew what the voices were talking about. The night before Percy disappeared was the night he and his sister kissed._ Again _Malcolm thought, he hated it when they do that, especially in front of him.

And that's exactly what happened that night.

"I don't know why you're all making such a fuss about this" Malcolm raised his voice. "But Percy and Annabeth just kissed. That's all."

Everyone was silent, Malcolm could hear whispers again.

"Very well, I see you speak the truth. Thank you, Malcolm." The second voice said.

"Whatever." Malcolm walked out of the old building. And when he was far away enough, he broke into a run. He couldn't wait to tell Annabeth, he knew all along who was interviewing him, he was just pretending. And not telling Annabeth at dinner would take away all the fun. _I finally got you _ Malcolm thought as he zipped through the trees. _I'll finally expose you all._

Back in Bunker 9, Nico already switched on the lights.

"I think we did a better job this time." Will announced.

"Yeah, and Piper, your voice made me sleepy." Leo complained.

"Well that's another mystery uncovered. Good job, guys, except for Travis." Drew glared at him.

"What?"

"You almost gave us away." Katie argued.

"I changed my voice!" Travis whined.

"Dude, your "other" voice sucks." Connor told his brother.

"Do you think he caught us?" Piper asked.

"Who knows. Drew, do we have to come back here again?" Will asked.

"I guess not, take a break, guys. No more for the week." Drew declared.

Everybody cheered and exited the bunker, hoping they would never come back again. Or so they thought.

**Stay tuned…**


End file.
